The Ultimate Warrior Rising Evil
by SilveredFoxeh
Summary: What would things be like? If time took a turn. What if...instead of Vegeta becoming Majin........someone else took his place.....................CH2 is a TEMPORARY an...TEMPORARY!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

The Ultimate Warrior,  
  
Rising Evil  
  
  
  
Disclamer: ok i know we all hate these, but i still have to say, that DBZ DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but i wish it did.................  
  
Prologue:  
  
"AHRAGH!" Pain, Unimaginable Pain! Unlike anything i've ever felt! Throughout all of the pain, of all of the battles i have ever survived, nothing has ever ben this intence, this "AHHH!" I -I can't fight it, it's too strong i, no - uh....... :: then everything went black::  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. ok, since that was so short, i descided to just throw chapter 1 in with the prologue, k? disclamer above(obviously)  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Vegeta  
  
"Boy - what the hell did you have to go and do that for! Why you -" Vegeta's onslaught was cut short, when Gohan suddenly stopped writhing in pain, and stood. That alone wouldn't have been enough to stop Vegeta, but what did stop him, was his EYES. Gohan had at that time looked up, and Vegeta; who ruthlessly, destroyed helpless victims while laughing. Vegeta; who mercilessly would torture his opponents, making them beg for mercy, while he stood, taking pleasure in their pain, and suffering. Vegeta, the Prince of the entire saiyan race, who has faced death, numerouse times, and had experienced the agony of dying looked up into the pools of black that were Gohan's eyes, and froze, in fear. Vegeta had never feared anything in his entire existence, even having died, at the hands of his worst enemy; hurt him;broke him,but never accualy scared him. Now, -what he saw in the eyes of the gentlest person he had ever met in his whole lifetime, the one who could accualy feel sorry for even such a monster as Cell, in those once gentle, and serene eyes, Vegeta now only could see, Pure Evil. His entire essence began to tremble unbiden. Never in his whole life had he known what it was like to truly fear someone. Now looking at the young boy who was forced to grow up, and mature into a fghter before his time, who had to give up his youth, his childhood, to become strong enough to defeat his opponents at such an early age, the boy who- reminded me, of myself Vegeta thought wordlessly. Before Vegeta could get a grasp on his emotions, he looked on, frozen in pure Terror, as Gohan turned, with the muredrous look in his eyes that just barely supressed that 'kill', 'hate', emotion, once never even a thought, and now: ever pressent in Gohan's imposing glare.  
  
Vegeta watched, as he turned, and bowed to Babidi, speaking at last, the words "What is you first task, master?" Babidi smirked, an evil smile playing upon his lips, as he replied " Now Gohan, for your first task, under my service, I want you to eliminate this- neucence, that is defiling my presence." Gohan answered, barely containign his insane glee, "With Pleasure, master." Before turning and lunging for Vegeta with murder in his eyes. Vegeta barely had time to register what he was hearing. He was just standing there in shock- Gohan, selling out to the enemy?! Traitor! How!? Before being brutaly snaped back to this nightmarish reality, as Gohan delivered a crushing blow to his ribs, shatering a few, and the momentum, driving one to reirce his left lung, making it increasingly dificuly to breathe, with each painskaking breath. Blood filled his lungs, slowly smoldering him, as he dazzedly registered the flury of punches and kicks, exploding agony, into every part of his pain wracked body, when finaly everything stopped for a frozen moment in time, as Gohan flew up, and shouted "Dark MASENKO!" and powered up a glowing ball of pure dark light, and threw it at vegeta's broken body; his vision gone, he took one last breath, and seeped into unconsiouseness.  
  
SORRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i was typing this on wordpad, so there's ALOT of spelling errors....also: I know; this was short, I HATE SHORT! ....but it does make a good cliffhanger, ne? well, i'm gonna go start typing up the half of chapter 2 that i have....WARNING! i think i want anouther good clifhanger, so i MIGHT, end up splitting what i origionaly had in half.................... OR NOT! it depends on my sis's and friend's opinion.......k? if i don't i'll just leave it as it was, (the longer version of ch2) and will be able to get the FULL 2(whick explains ALOT) up, so PLEASE REVIEW! .....hehe, just asking, OK FINE, I SAID I'D HURRY! I'LL HAVE IT OUT SOON GUYS, SO QUIT BUGGING MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Author's Note...for now........

HI! well, i'm back again.....yes; i know that your all furiouse at me for taking so long on this...GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!! well, you see, what happened is, that aside from getting...a little sidetracked, and being fairly busy...(and having to serve as call-in maid service to my otou who broke his leg...Poor Tou-san!) and well....you see: it's like this...i kindof...had the fic written out, and a whole MAIN part of ch1/2 was kindof..destroyed beyond repair( yes, it is beyond repair...TRUST ME, i've been trying to repair it, and it's not working...) and so i have to re-fit a main part into an already writen chapter////while writing ALOT OF OTHER STORIES AT THE SAME EXAZCT TIME!!!.Don't see how much of a dilema i'm going through? well..it wouldn't be so bad if it were ONLY 3-4!!! here's a list of works in Progress....  
  
Rurouni Kenshin- RK-Kenjutsu Dragon Ball Z- Ultimatum RK-Embracing the past RK- Untitled-but-existing... RK/YuYuHakusho/godonlyknowswhatelse+ Ranma 1/2(don't ask...)- To Grandmother's House we GO!  
  
not enough???  
  
I'm ALSO helping my Sister(Tigress of the Moon) with a co-plotted FY fic: Revenge by Blood...(oh yeah, to any who are reading it, the sequal has already been planned out, so look forward to that IF we ever finish the first one w/ all that we're workig on...helping'nee w/ her EXCELENT FIC; Ask the Anime Stars: DBZ Style....  
  
letsee now.....i'm trying to think of what else were working on....i'm trying to help w/ 'Twisted, when Anime goes Wrong' and it's sequal "Twisted 2, when Anime goes wrong again'...umm, 2 fics twistink Fushigi Yuugi, adn YYH, with things like RK....the Animorphs fic is still sortof there..but i...kindof lost it, and well.....need ot find it to tpe it up, so that's also on hold...ANOUTHER RK fic.....(YES! I am OBSESSED W/RK ^ ^x)  
  
AND, CAN'T FORGET THIS! DBZ/SM Cross, By the StarZ.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
umm: i THINK than this is it for now.....unless Onee, and I come up w/ more fics ^.# well, anyway: OH! YES! RESPONSE TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ME! ^.^x THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!(even the flamers)  
  
BTW: ChichiX; thank you for sympethising for my having to use word pad, and for poor Gohan there..but well; You'll see...  
  
PurePsychicEspeon; Thanx for you praise, and sry for letting so much time pass in writin this...  
  
gerrys giant green grassmonkey; i'm glad i inadvertaintly wrote what you wanted to see....(although this may end up...stranger than yuo'd expect...)  
  
And to all else who were nice enough to review: ( Vegetaztwin , Brittney , cyzay , Miss Videl , O2 , android71 , Nemi Genn , Trias , and CastleVmaster; THANK YOU! Also I HAVE A GIFT FOR ANY WHO ARE READING THIS NOW!! (This sill be taklen down when the REAL ch 2 i up) In APPOLOGY, and since the Real CH2 may take a while in getting up... I'l give you a little hint of what's to come! AND! ^ ^x if you don't want to spoil the fic for youselves...you don't have to read it...(i'm puting it FAR down on the page for that reason)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL! HERE YOU ARE ^.^x ENJOY!  
  
I can't tell you much.....since i don't want to ruin it all...but: the Z gang learns the 'truth' about what happened...and umm..you GUESSED IT! What would Chichi do when she heard 'bout it? What she does best of course: FLIP OUT!!! hmmm, let me see what else i can tell ya...::checks notes:: hmm....well; there's not much more to say x'cept that it goes into how, our lovable little Gohan...ended up Majin in the first place..Be prepared for some controversial ideas, over excited and protective mothers, and .....um.....odd philosophies, all coming up in the next episode of The Ultimate Warrior; Rising Evil!!! Cya! ^ ^x  
  
~Star Wolf 


End file.
